yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 135
"Turning the Page, Part 1", known as "Judai VS Brron, Mad King of Dark World" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and thirty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on May 9, 2007 and in the US on February 5, 2008. Summary Jaden Yuki's group is now en route to main stronghold of the Dark World Army. His friends discuss the current situation, and all are frustrated that Jaden is being so impulsive, and that he does not seem to believe in their ability to protect themselves. Jaden appears with a map to the fortress and a group of "Sonic Ducks" which, they can use to ride to the fortress. Once again, Jaden goes on ahead, and does not even ask for the opinions of anyone else. Chazz Princeton, Tyranno Hassleberry, Alexis Rhodes and Atticus Rhodes end up being thrown off of their Sonic Ducks. The four are confronted by the spirits of "Goldd, Wu-Lord of Dark World" and "Sillva, Warlord of Dark World", who offer to take them to the Mad King's fortress. Chazz steps to protect Alexis and challenges them to a Duel. They state their orders are to bring them in alive, so they club the four over the head and take their unconscious bodies to Brron's fortress. However, they realize that there were supposed to five of them and wonder where the last one escaped to. Syrus Truesdale's Sonic Duck has taken him off in a completely different direction. Jaden arrives at Brron's fortress, with only Jim Crocodile Cook and Axel Brodie still with him. The two leave to find the others, and make Jaden promise not to enter Brron's lair until they return. Despite this, he enters anyway, and thinks that until now, he's always trusted his instincts and things have always turned out fine. So he sees no reason to stop doing so now. Jaden and Brron meet face to face, Jaden questioning Jesse's whereabouts. Brron hints Jesse may have been killed in battle, but refuses to explain further until Jaden duels him. Jaden begins his Duel with Brron, as the Dark World Army fills the arena's seats as spectators. Brron activates "Wicked Canon" and reveals the unconscious forms of Alexis, Hassleberry, Chazz and Atticus. When Jaden destroys one of Brron's monsters, it allows Brron to activate "Wicked Rune - Anger", which awakens Chazz. He angrily berates Jaden for going off on his own and claims he cares only for himself. He suddenly fades away, in the same fashion as someone who had just lost a Duel in this dimension. The spirits of "Ojama Black" and "Ojama Green" are dragged along with him. Brron states that each time Jaden destroys one of his monsters, another one of his friends will be sacrificed to activate a "Wicked Rune" card. If Brron activates all five runes, he can complete the "Super Polymerization" card. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Brron, Mad King of Dark World Turn 1: Brron Brron draws "Broww, Huntsman of Dark World" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/800) in Attack Position. He then activates "Wicked Canon". This card's effects will be revealed as the Duel progresses. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Sparkman". Jaden's hand contains "Elemental Hero Avian", "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird", "Contact Out", "Assault Armor", and "Battle of Sleeping Spirits". Jaden then Normal Summons "Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. "Sparkman" attacks and destroys "Broww, Huntsman of Dark World" (Brron 4000 → 3800). The effect of "Wicked Canon" then activates, allowing Brron to send "Wicked Rune - Anger" from his Deck to the Graveyard. As a result of Chazz having the orb that represents Anger, he disappears and is absorbed into "Wicked Canon". Turn 3: Brron Brron draws "Zure, Knight of Dark World" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1800/1500) in Attack Position. "Zure" attacks and destroys "Sparkman" (Jaden 4000 → 3800). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes